


In Your Head

by ferix79



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, No Mary Sues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 01:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki doesn't need anyone. One-shot. Takes place during 'The Avengers' movie</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Your Head

 

He wonders if people will expect him to take a Queen when he becomes King.

They undoubtedly would. All citizens love seeing the royalty paraded around, no matter what the occasion. They would revel in the opportunity for such a great King to produce an heir.

(He also wonders, though, if the people will still love him when he becomes King. He would  _make_ them love him.)

But he didn't want a Queen. No, Loki didn't need anyone, especially not some dainty woman who only pretended to be interested in him while he carried out his plans. No would-be suitor would ever love him; there would only be families after his power and women after his body. No one cared for him as an individual.

He was fine with that, though. Because Loki didn't need a Queen. Loki didn't need anyone.

He didn't need Odin or Frigga or their kind and compassionate words.

He didn't need Sif and the warriors three.

And he  _especially_ didn't need that pompous ass of a brother, Thor.

(Not-brother. Not his brother, he told himself. Loki didn't have a brother, nor a family. Not that he needed them.)

But when he sees his not-brother gallivanting around with those other 'heroes', a small part of his mind starts to question himself. He wonders if it is good to have companionship—not to need it, but to desire it.

The chautari convince him otherwise. They are right.

Loki doesn't need companions, or a family.

Loki doesn't need anyone. The voices in his head tell him so.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I've been in the fandom for a week and I'm already tired of seeing Loki(or any other character, for that matter) paired with an OC. I didn't really expect it to run so rampant in the Avengers community, but oh well.
> 
> Also I wanted to run through several aspects of Loki that I've become interested in—him not being paired with an OC, his relationship with his parents and Thor, and the idea that he was actually being controlled by the chautari during the Avengers movie.


End file.
